


Guiding Logic

by Its_York_Catch



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_York_Catch/pseuds/Its_York_Catch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent York gets implanted with Delta and has to become accustomed to the voice of an A.I. in his head while they complete their first training session together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding Logic

“We appreciate your sacrifice for this project, Agent York” said the director when he heard footsteps approach without turning from his monitor. 

“Of course, sir,” York replied. “It is an honor to be chosen first.” 

“There are numerous reasons for your selection, Agent York,” the Counselor said. “You don’t need to know all the details, but the system has determined that you are the best match for this particular A.I.” 

“Do you have any questions about the process before the operation?” asked the Director. 

“Is it going to hurt?” 

“We can’t be certain, of course, with you being the first, but we are reasonably sure that there will not be much, if any, pain involved, and if there is it will likely dissipate as you become accustomed to the sensation of another voice in your head,” the Counselor replied. 

“You’re going to take it slow after the procedure, so we can ensure that everything went smoothly,” the Director added. “The implantation is in one hour, I expect you to be there in half an hour for prepping. Dismissed.” 

“Yes, Sir,” York said and walked out of the room. A clock on the wall read 12:04. I can catch everybody in the cafeteria real quick while they eat lunch. 

Minutes later York walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room. Walking up behind Connie and Maine, he put one hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Oh hey, York,” Connie said. “Aren’t you having surgery today or something?” 

“Yeah, and I can’t eat before it,” he answered. “But I’ve got some time to kill, so I figured I’d say goodbye to everybody in case something goes wrong.” York let out a soft chuckle at his own joke, but everyone else remained silent until Maine groaned at him. “I’m kidding! It’s going to be fine,” he added. _I can trust the Director. Right?_ he thought. York went to the next table over, putting his right foot on the bench. Wyoming and Florida look up at him. 

“Hello, mate,” Wyoming greeted him, and Florida nods. 

“You guys have anything exciting planned today?” York asks. 

“The usual. Some field training and A.I. class.” Florida answers. “Hey, do you have yours yet? Can we meet him?” 

"Slow down. I’m getting it implanted today,” York said. 

“Good luck, mate,” Wyoming said as York moved on to the third and final occupied table. 

“Didn’t think we’d see you today,” South Dakota said as he walked up. “Thought you’d be too busy being teacher’s pet.” 

“Easy South, no need to get everyone worked up,” North Dakota said. “York’s got enough to worry about as it is.” 

“What’s it going to be like?” Washington asks, changing the subject. 

“Well, I…uh, I don’t know yet. I haven’t been given too many details.” 

“I sure hope they know what they’re doing,” Carolina said, joining the conversation. 

“Thanks, that really makes me feel better.” 

“You know what I mean. Anyway, don’t you have to be there soon?” she asked. 

“Oh shit,” he says, looking at the clock on the wall. “I need to get going.” 

“I’m done eating, so I’ll walk up with you,” Carolina offers. 

Once in the hallway York said to Carolina, “you know you don’t need to worry about me, right?” 

“Who says I’m worried?” she shot back without hesitation. 

“No need to say it, I can tell,” York replied, but quickly added, “not that I don’t appreciate it. I just know you have more important things to deal with. Like training.” 

They walked in silence for a bit, until they were about twenty feet from the operation room, and Carolina grabbed him by the arm and stopped. 

“I know there’s nothing you or I can do in this situation, but I just want you to know that I’m really hoping it goes as planned. I need my number 3 agent. I can’t trust Tex, and there’s no one I’d rather have on my side than you.” 

“Wait. Do you think I’m going to die in there?” 

“No…of course not. But just in case, well now you know.” 

“Well on that bittersweet note, I should get in there before the Director kills me before I even have a chance to get implanted.” 

She didn’t laugh as he slowly turned away and walked into the room. A nurse closed the door behind him, blocking any chance of seeing anything. Carolina saw a chair against the wall and sat down with her hands in her lap, and her head down. 

***** 

The door opened and Carolina lifted her head. 

“We’ve finished the operation, but he hasn’t woken up yet,” the nurse said. “He’s been moved to recovery, and you’re free to visit him if you wish.” 

Carolina thanked her and rushed to the recovery room. York looked peaceful in the bed, and didn’t look any worse for wear, which relieved her slightly. 

“Missed you in training today,” she heard Wash’s voice say from the doorway. 

Looking up at him she said, “I decided to use my day off today.” 

“You almost never use your day off though.” 

“Come on, give her a break,” North said, walking in and putting his hand on her shoulder. “She shouldn’t over work herself, and if this is what it takes, so be it.” 

“I want to know what to expect when I get one,” she offered before adding, “and of course I wanted to make sure the first implantation went smoothly.” 

“Do you know how long he’s been out?” Wash asked, once again changing the subject. 

“Only a couple hours so far,” Carolina said. “They told me they used more sedation than he probably needed, just because they’ve never done this before.” 

***** 

York opened his eyes, his good eye blurry at best, and he closed them an instant later. He groaned softly as he began to stir. 

“Oh you’re awake. Good,” York hears from an unfamiliar voice that somehow seemed to be coming from inside his head. 

“I am inside your head,” the voice says, answering York’s thought. “I am Delta, you’re A.I.” 

York opened his eyes once again, this time seeing that familiar aqua armor. He lasted a few seconds before a splitting headache caused his eyes to close once more. 

“You may want to take it slow. It can be demanding on a human mind to adjust to having another voice inside it.” 

_I - this feels so weird. Carolina is probably worried now, how can I recover faster?_

“Her heart rate is only slightly elevated. You should concern yourself with more pressing matters right now,” Delta said, still in his head. “If you remain calm, and focus on my voice, your mind should be able to become accustomed to it shortly, at least with capacity to function at acceptable levels.” 

_Gee, that’s a relief. Here I was worried there was no solution_ . 

"Glad I could be of assistance; that is why I am here after all.” 

_That was sarcasm. I guess I should have known a computer wouldn’t understand_ . 

“I will work on it, but you should try to open your eyes again now. Your companion is attempting to rouse you as we speak.” 

_I didn’t notice it. How could I not hear her?_

“York! Come on, wake up,” he heard faintly now, as though she was yelling through a wall. 

This time when his eyes opened the sensation was not pleasant, but not altogether painful, and he was finally able to keep them open long enough to focus on Carolina. She flashed him a weak smile, but remained quiet. York opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. 

“Can you sit up to take a drink?” she asked him while grabbing a glass of water from the table beside them. He nodded slightly, and slowly raised himself up, holding the position for several seconds before daring to take the cup from her. 

“Better?” Carolina asked. 

“Much,” was all York said, his voice a bit scratchier than normal, but otherwise he seemed fine. 

“So what’s it like? You know, having an A.I.?” 

“A bit…strange to be honest. But he says I will get used to the feeling soon.” 

“Wait, he talked to you? When? I was here the whole time?” 

“In my head. He could hear my thoughts and responded.” 

There was a little flash of green, and a tiny hologram of armor floated by York’s shoulder. “I can also hear what you’re saying.” 

“I guess I should introduce you then. Carolina, this is Delta, Delta, Carolina.” 

“I didn’t think he’d be so small.” 

“I can appear in many shapes and sizes. I have chosen this one as it is the most efficient, and it is not only protocol, but logical to use the least power possible.” 

“Wait, where is everyone else? Are you missing dinner to be here?” York asked after looking around the empty room. 

“No, its past 11:30. Everyone’s probably asleep.” 

“Oh. You didn’t have to wait up for me,” York said, but immediately added, “I’m glad you’re here though.” 

“I would recommend you both get some rest. Agent York is still not functioning at optimum levels, and you Carolina no longer need to worry about him,” Delta interjects. 

“Okay. I’ll get going, now. See you in training tomorrow,” Carolina said, winking at him before walking away. Seconds later York’s eyes close and he drifts off to sleep. 

***** 

“It is time to wake up.” 

York groaned and rolled over, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Agent York, if you do not get up you will be late for training.” 

He opened his eyes, realizing he is in the hospital bed still. Sitting up he noticed that no one else was in the room with him. 

“Apologies,” Delta said, appearing in front of him. “You are still not completely accustomed to my presence, so I will do my best to make it easier on you.” 

“Thanks,” York said after a short pause. He slowly got out of bed, rolled his neck and stretched his back. Turning to the bedside table, he picked up the half full glass of water and took a sip. As he put the cup down he heard footsteps in the doorway. 

“Oh, you’re up,” he heard Wash say. 

“Yeah, Delta just got me up,” York replied, turning toward him. 

“You feeling up to training today? The Director wants you to take your A.I. for a spin, but he said it’s up to you.” 

“Well, I’m awake, and I want to see what Delta can do.” 

They walked down to the training room, and before York could greet any of his teammates, the director had a session started, and told him to get in the field. It was a rather simple exercise. The lights were turned off, there were miscellaneous obstacles around the room, and several soldiers with night vision were going to shoot at York with paint bullets. The objective was for Delta to detect where the soldiers were, and direct York in the dark, not only around the obstacles, but where to shoot. If he got hit three times before hitting each of the soldiers he failed the test. Once the other soldiers were hit they would leave the arena and watch from the outside. 

York entered the training arena, the doors closed behind him and the lights went out. “You ready for this Delta?” 

“I don’t understand. I am a computer program, there is no way I could further prepare for this scenario.” 

“It’s just an expression,” York said with a sigh. 

“Match starting in 10,” F.I.L.I.S says through the speakers. York heard the obstacles being lifted from the floor. His good eye started to adjust to the darkness slightly, but he could hardly make anything out. “3…2…1…begin,” he heard from F.I.L.I.S. 

“I detect three enemies spread out on the other side of the arena,” Delta said. 

“Where should I go first?” York asked. 

“I suggest you turn right 90 degrees, and—no that was only 86. You’re going to run into a barrel.” 

“I’m only human, I don’t measure in degrees during combat regularly.” 

“Noted. I will attempt to adjust instructions.” 

“We don’t have time to discuss this. Where should I go?” 

York heard a clang that he assumed came from one of the soldiers accidentally kicking an obstacle. It didn’t sound far away either. 

“Take two steps back. There, now combat roll directly to the left,” Delta instructed. “You are now behind a crate, and next to what appears to be a shipping container, leaving only two sides open.” 

“Great. Are they close? Where are they coming from?” 

“Two are close together in front of you, likely waiting for the third one to try his plan. He is to the right, making his way toward you now.” 

“And you’re just telling me this now?” 

“My programing requires me to—“ 

“Never mind. What should I do?” 

“Slowly turn to face your right. I will tell you when to stop,” Delta said and York complied. “Okay, now. Raise your gun. Aim a little higher. Pull the trigger on my mark.” 

“Got it.” 

“Now.” 

York shot the gun, but the soldier was just to the left of where Delta had computed he would be. The soldier turned and aimed at York. 

“Aim a bit to the left and fire.” 

York did as Delta said without hesitation, hitting the other soldier before he could get a shot off. He let out a grumble as he lowered his gun and walked away. 

“Good going Delta.” 

“I am here to assist.” 

“Then assist some more. Where are the other two now?” 

“They have not moved. It appears they are waiting for you to come to them.” 

“What course of action do you suggest then?” 

“Well, I can get you to either of their locations, but both are behind obstacles with nothing on either side, so it is impossible to tell which direction they are facing until I can see them. I would suggest flanking to either side to avoid being caught between the two, but besides that I do not have enough data to assist.” 

“Yeah, the middle sounds like suicide. So pick one to flank.” 

“I don’t have conclusive data to—“ 

“Alright, I’ll just go for the left one.” 

“What information do you have to suggest that is the best option?” 

“There’s no information. I picked one.” 

“I do not understand.” 

“It’s a human thing.” 

“I see.” 

York slowly started walking to his left, keeping a slight crouch. 

“There is a car directly in front of you in ten feet,” Delta warned. 

“A car?” York asked. “Is it drivable?” 

“There is no engine.” 

“I guess that’s not an option then.” 

“I would suggest strafing left around the car. The far hostile is on the move. They are now hiding a few obstacles farther to the right.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“If they continue on that path you will be trapped between the two enemies.” 

“Shit. Do you think they know where we are?” 

“Unless they have better equipment than you there is no way they could tell without seeing you.” 

“Well we’d better hurry then. What’s the best path I should take?” 

“A couple more steps to the left…now you’re around the car, you should go straight ahead, slightly to the right after a couple steps.” 

Delta gave York several more directions, finally having him pause behind a crate about 20 feet from their target. 

“Where’s the other guy now?” 

“He’s moved a little more, but he’s further away than before. It should be safe to focus on the closer enemy.” 

“How should we do that?” 

“I still do not know which side of the obstacle he is facing, or if he even is facing left or right.” 

“Well then why don’t we go over?” 

“He is behind a five foot tall storage unit. Based on your fitness level it is likely that your plan would be plausible.” 

“How do we get there?” 

“Go right, but stay quiet…okay if you turn left you’re approximately six feet from the unit.” 

York creeped up to it, taking small steps, worried about kicking the side of the storage unit. He out stretched his free left arm. 

“You are still four feet away. There is no need to brace for the wall.” 

_It’s not every day I have to grope around in the dark avoiding bullets_ , York thought, too afraid to even whisper to Delta out loud. 

“Stop. Jump up as quietly as you can, and be ready to aim.” 

York reached his hand out and felt the side of the container. It was completely smooth, not giving him a foot hold, but also not giving him a place to trip up. He reached up and grabbed the top with both hands, still holding his gun in his right hand. On the way up he kicked the side of the unit lightly, but enough to cause a sound. They could hear slight movement from below as the soldier tried to figure out how to address the noise. 

“He’s starting to back away from the unit. He’s going to see you soon if he looks up. Aim your gun straight ahead, but point it down a bit…there.” 

The next few moments of silence were agonizing for York, and not being able to see was making him impatient. 

“Fire,” Delta said and York shot him square in the chest before the soldier could even raise his gun. As he walked away they could hear him tell his teammate where York was. “Head to the right,” Delta commanded while York was already jumping down off the container. “He’s on the move, coming straight in and –“ 

York heard a gunshot go off behind him, but didn’t feel any impact. 

“Where is he?” York asked. 

“He’s behind us, but he’s cutting across the arena, I think he means to cut us off.” 

“Then let’s cut him off first.” 

Delta begins leading York in that direction, but suddenly tells York to stop short. 

“He’s coming right at us, I don’t know how he knew.” 

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll have to take him head on then.” 

“He’s gone a little to the left, I think he’s going to strike from the side.” 

While Delta told York how far to turn and where to aim, the soldier came around the corner, immediately shooting at them while still sprinting. 

“Duck,” Delta said just in time, and York fired as he dropped by instinct. Neither of them was hit. 

“What now?” York asked, still on the ground. 

“Lay down and aim up. Now.” 

York did as he said, waiting and listening. 

“Get ready…and fire.” 

A second or two later York felt the impact of a paint bullet on his right leg. Moments later the lights came on and he had to shield his eyes with his arm. 

“Delta, what’s going on? I get three hits not one.” 

“The test is over,” York heard from the Director’s voice. “You managed to hit the other soldier. And you shot him first, technically meaning you didn’t get any hits.” 

York stood up as his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness. No one could see it, but he had a huge grin on his face. 


End file.
